devil_may_cry_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Resolve (Anobi)
Devil May Cry: Resolve is an action-packed fanon by Anobi that attempts to expand the Devil May Cry universe and explain from where Dante receives his Amulet as seen in Devil May Cry 2. It is still a work in progress, so stay tuned for future updates! Characters Django K. Steele Raised as an orphan, Django spent his childhood bouncing from group home to group home. He was often teased for his unnaturally colored hair and eyes, but fortunately he learned to control his anger. He is usually quiet and upbeat, but also prone to bouts of moodiness followed by instrospection. Even though he's not overly talkative, he's far from shy. When he reached legal adulthood, he changed his childhood name to one that he felt suited him better. For the past three years, Django has been in prison on Death Row. He had been convicted of the murder and dismemberment of a young woman at a party, and because of the brutality of the crime, the legal process was expidited. Though he himself was generally a model inmate, he has spent much of his time there in solitary confinement, for the protection of other inmantes. Physically, Django is well-muscled and fit, but not overly bulky. He has a barbed-wire tattoo on his right arm and a tribal tattoo on his left arm and shoulder. He wears cowboy clothing, and has a particular obsession with his hat. *Trivia: Django's initials are the same as the Dark Knight Sparda's. Kaliska Kaliska a mysterious woman who hunts Dante in the game. She is a member of a tribe, unnamed at this time but possibly "Spirit Moon Tribe," of devil hunters and lore keepers, all supposedly descended from the priestess whose blood Sparda used to seal the Temen-ni-gru. She is one of, if not the, most talented huntresses in her clan. She meets Dante by chance at the beginning of the events, and theorizes that, if she can destroy the "last" of Sparda's blood relatives, she can keep the the Demon World sealed forever. She wears a mask that allows her to "See with the eyes of a demon" and weilds a bladed bow. Katori Katori is a demon that is magically linked to Foxfire. Usually invisible, it can manifest as a spectral form in order to interact with the human world. It is unknown at this time if it can speak. It resembles a coyote but is probably about the size of a horse. Katori is controlled with the D-pad. Certain commands can be mapped to different directions, and pressing them will cause the Coyote to execute that action. For example, "Push Back" pushes away the targed demon, (or nearest demon, if the lock-on is not engaged;) "Push towards" pushes the targeted demon towards Foxfire; "Slam Down" knocks the targeted demon to the ground; and "Send Flying" knocks the demon into the air. Will Kinder Will is Django's defense lawyer and only friend. He thoroughly believes in Django's innocence, but was unable to convince a jury. *Trivia: Will and his family are named in honor of William, Annette, and Sherry Birkin of Resident Evil fame. Ann and Shelly Will's wife and daughter, respectively Judge Minos The man who started all of this by making a pact with Mundus. He works as Mundus's human world puppet, though he is not innocent. He willingly allows Mundus to control him. Though it is not known at the beginning of the game, Minos used his demonic power to frame Django for the crime. He also abused his power as a judge to get Django convicted. Python Python is a giant snake-like demon with arms in his mouth. In his human form, he resembles a trim, blonde man, (not unlike Albert Wesker,) wearing snakeskin leather boots and a snakeskin vest. His personality is generally aloof, and he often comes across as indifferent and uninterested, but in reality he is very astute and keenly aware of his surroundings. He has a knack for waiting until the last possible moment to act. Python was initially summoned to the human world by Judge Minos to help him achieve his goals by providing him and his devil army with artificial demons, weapons, and other items. However, after his encounter with Dante, Python changes his affiliation. Although his true motives cannot be determined, he tells another demon he switched sides because he was "bored" with Hell. In his demon form, Python has a total of 6 arms. Two pairs are on either side of his head, just below his eyes, and the other is in the front on his lower jaw. This third pair resembles a tongue, and is possibly the most unique. What is typically the left arm is actually on the right, and the same for the right arm, such that he can bend them at the elbows while keeping the upper arms together. In order to hold something between them, he has to cross one over the other, giving him the appearance of twisting his tongue. Python's many arms give him an advantage when creating devices, as he can operate devices on his own that would require two or three humans to use. Being 4,000 years old, Python actually knew Sparda. Python chose to remain unaligned in the battle, siding neither with Sparda nor Mundus. As a result, his life was spared. In the old days, Python was known as "The Arms Dealer", because he would make weapons and demon armies for other demons to use, all the while remaining neutral himself. This title is somewhat ironic, as real pythons don't have arms. Places Jail The tutorial level. Town An urban environment. Canyon A mysterious, semi-sacred canyon beside the lower section of town. It contains a waterfall, subterranean lake, and a shrine where Kelpie the Waterhorse guards the Shadow Eidolon. The river that feeds both the waterfall and the lake is called the Acheron. Inside the Hellmouth In an homage to Leviathan, Dante ends up swallowed by the Hellmouth, and has to kill it from the inside. He has to fight his way out of the stomach, possibly by aggravating an ulcer. Dante has to then travel through the chest cavity and enter the bloodstream. The bloodstream will take him through the heart and into the demon's braincase, where he has to sever the "support neurons" holding the brain-like organ up. Each time Dante cuts one, the demon thrashes, changing the orientation of the room. This both knocks Dante off of his feet, but also inadvertently grants him access to the other support neurons. While in the bloodstream, gameplay will switch to a railshooter, reminiscent of the final fight with Mundus from the first game. Dante will use an underwater-specific gun to shoot symbiotic, leucocyte-like demons living in the Hellmouth's blood. There might even be a mini boss fight in the heart against a heartworm or something. Enemies Cockroach Demon The lowest level of demon in the game. It resembles a cockroach with sickle-like blades on its arms. Mantis Demon Stonger and larger than the roach demons, Mantis demons have longer blades protruding from their arms, as well as a sharpened forearm that allows them to attack with a scissoring action. Wendigo A flying demon of cold and air. Nichtvren Nichtvren are flying, vampiric demons of cruel and terrible beauty. It devours its victims, blood, flesh and soul, hungry for the taste of the life it once possessed. When nothing but bones are left, the remains are covered in ash and a new Nichtvren is born. When fighting a Nichtvren, one must first dispell the feathers on their wings. Once the feathers are removed, it becomes ground bound, but can attack from behind with its exposed wing bones, a feature it lacks when airborne. It can latch on to the player and will drain his life. Hippogriff Flying enemies that are invulnerable from the feathered front. They have two attacks: A fly-by trample attack, during which they fly low and stomp with their hooves as they pass over their target; and a dive-bomb attack, in which they fly up, off the screen before slamming back down onto the character. They must be attacked from behind. Blood Demons Several varieties of demons inhabit the Crawfish Demon's blood and insides. Beetle Demons Large, lumbering demons akin to rhinocerous beetels. They have high defense and strong attacks, but are slow. They attack by lowering their heads and charging forwards, or by thrusting upwards with their horns like a rhinocerous. May also posess the ability to shoot spikes/acid from their rear ends like a bombardier beetle. Bosses Salamander The tutorial boss. It resembles an iguana crossed with an aligator with a sail of fire. He is rash and, well, hot-headed. He speaks with a lisp, causing him to draw his S's out. Bull Demon The working name for the demon that knocks Ann off of the upper town. It is also brash, and prefers to charge horn-first into battle. It attacks include charges, stomps, and kicks, as well as a jumping turn that allows it to change its direction quickly. This may actually be a mini-boss since it is the first real "boss" battle after the tutorial mission. Plus it would look awesome if Django could Ride the Bull with a buster-esque animation after he obtains the Python. Double bonus if it ends up being a bull-boar cross, because then Django can Ride the Pig! Kelpie the Waterhorse A horse/squid demon. Its main attack is to charge at the player and attempt to snag them in its tentacles. The player must dodge the beak, sharp hooves, and octopus tails. If the player dodges all of these, Kelpie shoots a pair of squid-like tentacles out of its backside to snag the player. If the player can't dodge these or the other parts of the attack, Kelpie will drag him around the arena before donkey-kicking him to the other side of the arena for massive damage. Brutus, Cassius, and Judas These are basically three identical bosses, most likely color swapped, each fought by Dante (Brutus,) Django (Judas), and Kaliska (Cassius.) They are evolved Nichtvren, and serve as Mundus's generals for the army Python creates for Minos. *Brutus would grant Dante a new weapon: The Gauntlet set Brutus. *Judas would give Django a new piece of clothing that would affect his gameplay style. No details yet on its effect. *Cassius would grant Foxfire a new piece for her Amulet. No details yet on what it would do. Hellmouth The working name for a crawfish or lobster-like demon. It is sand colored instead of red. It can submerge itself in sand and stick its feelers to the surface. If they contact anything, it will burst forth and attack with its claws. It can also roll itself into a ball and attempt to steamroll its enemies. After battling this demon from the outside, a cutscene occurs in which it dives deep into the sand, then attacks Dante from below like Air Jaws. (To make the scene more dramatic, a second, previously unseen, shark-like mouth opens up for this attack. All other times, it speaks through a small mouth or no mouth at all.) It swallows Dante, and then he must battle his way out from the inside. While inside, the zone will twist and turn as the demon swims around with Dante inside it, leading to some unique gameplay opportunities. For example: In order to reach a Secret Mission or a Blue Orb Fragment, Dante must time his jump such that he is hovering in the air when the zone flips. Braincase The final stop inside the Crawfish Demon is its brain. Dante must sever the neurons connecting the brain to the periphery, and as each one is cut, the demon writhes, flipping the zone around. The more neurons that are cut, the more frantic and frequent the thrashing. Minor bloodstream or internal demons might also assail Dante at this time, to increase the intensity of the battle. Python Django battles Python before they realize they're on the same side. Python's head dangles from the top of the screen and his impenetrable coils form the walls of the ring. He fights with a variety of bites and head swipes. If the battle drags on too long, he will constrict Django for massive damage. Nidhogg A massive dragon-like demon said to have the power to destroy the world. In order to defeat it, Dante and Django must climb up its sides like an old-fashioned side-scrolling platform game to reach the head. Mundus Dante battles Mundus in the Demon World. Weapons Devil Arms Salamander Django's first and signature Devil Arm. It is a massive black broadsword with red edges and decorative cracks that range from dark cherry to almost white. Its crosstree is also embellished with a lizard motif. The blade is actually made up of two parts, and can be twisted around itself to form a scissor. Onikirimaru The Onikirimaru is actually two blades, a katana and a wakizashi, that Python creates from his own power to seal the portal Judge Minos opens to summon Nidhogg. Python The second weapon Python makes from his power. It takes the form of two green python snakes with orange scoots and golden eyes. In combat, it acts like Nero's Buster as well as Django's lariat and whip. It hides as full color, full arm tattoos on its weilder, and will writhe in the presense of demonic energy. Brutus *Gauntlet type weapon inspired by this. Not much else is known at this time. Prototypes Some new toys for Dante and Django that are being considered: *Combat Yo-yo - Because the only thing better than one rediculous weapon is several. Possibly rewarded to Dante after defeating the Crawfish Demon. *Spear or Trident - A weapon with a longer reach than the others. Good for crowd control. *Pair of Sai - Tentatively named Fujin and Raijin. They would be good for close combat, but faster and better against groups than the gauntlet weapon. Fire Arms Calamity Jane Django's custom Desert Eagle. Its shots are so powerful they can blast back most any lesser demon. Doc Holiday Also called "Doc" or "The Doctor," it is Django's custom rifle. It is capable of firing straight through most any enemy and retains its effectiveness at long range. Combat stuff Stylish Ranks Category:Anobi Category: Resolve (Anobi) Category:All fanon